The Legend of the Dragon Rider
by Gordon519
Summary: This story takes place in a timeline were Hiccup defeated the Red Death before vikings could get to nest and ran away to begin a new life. In which he could begin a legend that would last till for a long time. rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1 intro

**I know there are many story out there which possibly use similar elements as this one but this is an original story and it is completely separate from my other story "What's happening to me".**

**0O0= scene change **

**/**

No one's P.O.V.

The day of Hiccup's "disappearance" the dragon raids stopped.

A week later, rumors began to circulate of a dragon rider that tamed a Night Fury.

A year later, the searches for Hiccup stopped and the legend grew as people looked for the elusive Dragon Rider. But little did they know that the rider was an outcast from Berk. The outcast's name was Hiccup though he now goes by the name of Dark Fist.

0O0 0O0

Dark Fist's P.O.V.

It has been a long time since Toothless and I have seen Berk, though neither of us regret our choice to leave. We have a nice life here, Gronkels often come by and drop of their "Gronkel Iron" as I like to call it. I make tools and weapons out of the stuff, which I trade for other goods and supplies we need with the traders that stop by. Quite a few are from Berk. Ha, if only they knew that the Dragon Rider which they fear is none other than Dark Fist the Black Smith.

As the legend of the dragon rider spreads, many have stopped by my island, looking to get their weapons fixed as they go to search for him. If only they knew.

If only they knew that the runt of the Hooligan tribe, the punching bag for Snot Lout and weakest Viking was the Dragon Rider. But they can't know that. This is why when I make my trades, I always were a mask to cover my face.

These days traders have come by buy Night Fury scales for use in armor as war is raging between Berk, The Out Casts and Their allies Berserker Tribe.

I have helped neither side, unless dragons get captured or enslaved. In those instances I have freed the dragons and destroyed any structures in the vicinity of where they were being held, as is my duty as a Dragon Rider.

Little did I know I would have to get involved whether I liked it or not.

/

**Do you guys like the intro to my story, please say whether you do or not in you reviews. **


	2. Chapter 2 the meeting

**Disclaimer: I do not own HTTYD**

**0O0= scene change**

**/**

**Hiccups P.O.V.**

The battle raged bellow us as each side tried to destroy the other, we dived.

"Night Fury, get down!" I heard them scream.

It was too late, as we destroyed each and every catapult. Archers fired, but each arrow missed as we dodged and returned fire.

We landed by the Bezerker Tribe leader and I yelled, "You dare kill my kin!"

"They are mere beasts, Dragon Rider!" screamed Dagur.

"They are more family to me than you will ever know!" I cried. "Release the dragons, Dagur, or I will be forced to relive you of your position as leader of the Bezerker Tribe."

"I will never release the dragons!" yelled Dagur, as he charged me with his sword.

I dodged his charge and disarmed him with one swing of my sword.

"Either you release all of the dragons, or I kill you and I do it myself," I said in a calm tone while Toothless growled at the Bezerkers closing in.

"I will take this as a no, then," I said, with a steely calm in my voice as I drew my sword.

Toothless took to the sky as I fought off the Bezerkers as they swarmed. I beat them off of me as I made my way to Dagur but as I grabbed him, I kicked backwards and nailed a Bezerker in the gut.

"Surrender now and I might just spare you!" I yelled at Dagur.

"Never!" Dagur screamed back.

I nodded to a nearby Nadder which shot her spines in his gut. As Dagur died and blood seeped into his clothing I pinned a note to his chest reading: "This is what happens to dragon killers."

I flew off as the dragons which Dagur had captured flew away from the ongoing battle. I was done here.

I found a wrecked ship when we got back home and decided to search it. I could not believe what I found…

0O0 0O0

**Hybrids P.O.V.**

I woke up in a wreaked ship with only one memory, the face of a beautiful female Night Fury. I did not know if she was my mother or who she was, all I knew was I needed to get out of this ship.  
I quickly looked in the water. I had the ears, the eyes, the wings and tail of a Night Fury. I had to cover these up, I searched around the ship, finding some leather clothing and gloves for covering up my scaly hands.

Soon, I had hidden all of my dragon like features. I plainly heard a young human teen, small by the sound of it saying, "come on, bud let's check out this ship wreck."

I stepped out of the ship, stomach growling.

Then I heard him ask, "Who are you?"

I gave him the truth as I knew it, "I honestly don't remember who I am or anything in general, before waking up in that ship."

"Toothless, you can come out now, he won't hurt you," I heard him say as a Night Fury stepped out from behind the rocks and approached sniffing me, he circled me a few times then snarled at me.

"Toothless, what's wrong bud?" he asked.

I stood my ground. My eyes changed to look like a Night Fury's, and my ears plates perked up I heard the Night Fury warble, "Hello brother."

"Hello?" I replied, noticing my voice sounded like a dragon's now, although I was not making any effort to change my voice.

I pulled down my hood revealing my ear plates and Night Fury eyes.

"What are you?" the human asked with a lot of concern in his voice.

His Night Fury companion rubbed up against my leg and started to purr.

"Do you want to come back to my house for some food? We will discuss if you can stay on this island," he said to me, as he began to walk on the path to the top of the island.

"Sure," I replied, as my stomach growled.

"You can trust my human," the Night Fury purred to me.

0O0 0O0

When we got to his house, we had a dinner of fish. He brought out a basket of fish for Toothless, but Toothless only ate half of the fish in the basket. Then he passed the basket to me and I hurriedly ate the basket of fish. When I finished I turned to the Night Fury and said, "Thank you."

I turned to the human. Disbelief coloured his face. He asked, "Do you know him Toothless?"

All Hiccup heard was a series of warbles coming from Toothless, but I translated for Toothless and told Hiccup, "No, Toothless does not know me, but I smell like family to him."

Hiccup looked at me. "My name's Hiccup, and my Night Fury's name is Toothless," he said gesturing to the Night Fury. "Toothless usually takes a long time to warm up to people…" He stopped dead in his sentence as I let my wings unfurl to their normal size and let my tail slide out.

"You wondering if I can fly, yes?" I asked Hiccup.

"Um, yes." He replied.

I stepped outside and took off, flying higher and higher into the clouds while Hiccup and his Night Fury flew after me. I did not think about them only one thought crossed my mind, "I was free". I quickly dived, making the air screech past me. Toothless grinned as he dived after me, we both landed softly in the in an open field on the island.

"Well, you can stay on the island but you need to stay away from the docks as traders often pass through this area." Hiccup said, clearly wanting me to stay.

"Alright, is there a cove were I could set up a home away from the docks?" I asked, tired from the quick flight, as my body- even with all its dragon like qualities- was not built for endurance.

"Yes, there is. Just follow me," he said, and about thirty minutes later we arrived at a wonderful cove with high wall, a large pond full of fish and quite a few places to hide.

"Thanks for letting me stay here," I said.

"Don't mention it," he said as both he and his Night Fury left the cove and went back to his house.

I quickly burned a bed and curled up. Soon I was having a peaceful dreamless sleep for the first time in my memory.

/

**What do you guys think so far please say in you reviews.**

**Until next time, peace.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I am sorry, but I am putting this story up for adoption_**

**_If you are interested please say so in your review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_This story has been adopted by:_**

**Sousuke Tenki**

**_ u/6542799/_**


End file.
